


Prom Night

by DSYB



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSYB/pseuds/DSYB
Summary: Senior prom is right around the corner at Beach City High. Everyone around school seems to be happy about it except Ruby and Sapphire. The entire event is causing a strain in their friendship because they both want to be more than friends but don't know how to tell each other.





	1. The Countdown Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fan-fic (and the first story I've ever completely written -_- ). Soooo, I hope you enjoy it!

#### 30 Days before prom

Just a normal day at Beach City High School. Ruby and Sapphire part took in their usual after school study session for their precalculus class. They always meet in the school library, not many students utilized it. So, it was the perfect place to get work done and still be able to horse around without getting into too much trouble.

"Have you found the solution for seventeen yet?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, I got." Sapphire handed Ruby her paper and watched her compare their solutions, "Same?"

"Well I guess I did it right then" she looked up to see Sapphire smirking before she took her paper back from Ruby.

"Of course you did, I got the answer from your paper." Ruby stared at Sapphire, eyes bucked and mouth gaping in shock. Their laughter echoed off the walls of the somewhat empty school library. 

Sapphire's laugh has always been Ruby's favorite sounds and her voice too. Ruby could listen to her speak for hours, it was smooth and smoky. It was a true fit for her, she was just so dreamy. Her perfect set of full lips made Ruby wonder how soft they’d feel against her smaller ones. She sat across from Ruby with her luminous brown skin and mismatch eyes that were never visible to anyone but her true friends. She hated when people stared at her blind eye so she uses her hair to cover it. That long Rapunzel like hair Ruby just wanted to play in cascaded around her rounded square face. Ruby never had the guts to tell Sapphire that she wanted to be more than friends. 

"Have you started shopping for prom yet?" Ruby asked holding her stomach. "Yes and no. I have all of my accessories, but my aunty is making my dress so it's talking a bit longer than I expected."

"What color are you going to wear?"

"Orange, I wanted to wear Blue but my mom said that it was so predictable of me. I picked a color that I wouldn't normally wear so she would get off of my back about it. I already know she was going to keep bugging me until she got her way. What about you?"

Ruby looked back at her paper. "I don't think I'm going to go. I still don't have a date yet and I'm just not feeling it, ya know?"

Sapphire reached over the table grabbing Ruby's hand with her soft tiny ones. Ruby turned a deep red at the sudden contact. "You have to go its Senior Prom. You come with Pearl, Lapis, Rose and I. We decided to go as a group this year."

No, Sapphire wasn't supposed to go to prom with friends, she was supposed to go with her. _'Come on Ruby! now is the time, ask her'_

Ruby opened her mouth to speak when Sapphire's phone started ringing like crazy on the table top. A picture of Rose and Sapphire smiling at the beach flashed over the screen. As she went to pick it up. "-Speak of the Devil. I have to go help the girls pick out dresses but I'll text you if I get stuck on a problem, see you later."

"Later..." She stood up and gave her friend a hug and watch her head for the door, "Hey Sapphire?!"

"Yeah?"

_'Be my date please?...'_ "Can you bring me some of those peach ring candies from the candy shop, I've been craving them like crazy." Ruby chuckled nervously.

"Fine, only because you helped me understand problem five. But I'm not bringing back a lot. Can't have you messing up that smile with all these sugary snacks." She went back over to hug Ruby again before leaving the library in a rush.

Ruby plopped back down in the wooden seat and tossed her heat back in defeat. 

 

****************

 

Sapphire finally pulled up to the mall, she should have anticipated the evening traffic considering everyone in their town gets off work around four o'clock. She was moving her little legs as fast as she could to get to the dress store hoping her friends wouldn't be too upset she was almost an hour late.

"Sorry, I was working on some Pre-Calc with Ruby."

Rose laughed at her out of breath friend as she went over and hugged her, "Why didn't you say something we would have waited" 

"It's okay we only had like 4 problems left"

Lapis peeped her head over the dress racks, "Are you two secretly dating, Sapphire tell the truth?"

Sapphire hadn't even been in her presence for two minutes and Lapis was already starting with her. She just ignored Lapis and sat in the empty chair along the wall. "For the last time, we are not together. My relationship with her is no different from mine with Pearl, or mine with you. She is just a friend."

Pearl emerged from the fitting room and hugged Sapphire. "I keep telling her but she just keeps digging for information that doesn't exist"

"I don't need to dig anywhere, all the evidence is right in our faces!” The blue haired girl began to grow frustrated, “But everyone else is acting like they don't see what's going on!" 

Rose went over to ease Lapis, "Calm down you're starting to sound like Ronaldo with his conspiracy theories."

"Someone is going to lock her up in their institution one of these days." Sapphire joked.

"Should have already taken her if you ask me" Pearl murmured.

"I'm just saying, you two are always looking at each all googly eyes, it's makes my stomach hurt. Just fuck each other and get it over with." 

Sapphire cut her eyes back over to Rose. "Whatever, what have you guys found so far?"

"Well I've found mine", Rose held the dress up to herself and twirled in the mirror.

"I got mine too we're just waiting on Pearl"

"I don't know what style I should go with" said fixated on the rack of dresses in front of her. Sapphire went over to help. "Let's see you usually wear skirts so hmmm, what about this?!"

* * *

 

#### 20 Days before prom 

The group of four had just nabbed a table in the crowded lunch room. Now that they've all found dresses, all the rest of their prom plans needed to be further discussed. Rose could barely contain her happiness she was literally bouncing with joy. "I'm getting so excited! I can't wait to see everyone all dolled up."

"I know right, Jasper posted a picture of part of her tux yesterday. It really fits her it's so… Jasper." They all laughed agreeing with Pearl.

"What color is Ruby wearing?" Rose asked and all the girls turned to Sapphire. The short girl shielded her mouth to ensure she wouldn't get food everywhere as she spoke, "She doesn't want to go because she doesn't have a date, but I told her to tag along with us."

Lapis turned back to her food before breaking the news, "She does now..." Sapphire's breath hitched and her chest tightened, "Brianna asked her during 3rd period today."

Rose clapped. "Brianna Mathews or Wynn?"

"Mathews"

"They're going to look cute together, don't you think so Sapphire?" Her red head friend asked enthusiastically. "Yeah, can't wait to see." She replied with a voice as cold as ice while she angrily picked at food.

Lapis gently kicked Rose in the shin under the table. When they made eye contact, she nudged her head and rolled her eyes in Sapphire's direction. For the first time, she saw what Lapis had been trying to tell them for years. The short girl looked at her food, shoulder sunken down, and Rose saw the slightest lip quiver. Sapphire disengaged from their conversation for the rest of the lunch and barely talked to them the rest of the day.

 

****************

 

Although she wanted to send Ruby a fake explanation about her not being able to make it to study today she showed up anyway. They had finished a majority of the assignment but Sapphire had decided to take a much needed break from the math homework while Ruby continued to work. She was so concentrated, it filled Sapphire's stomach with jitters. The afro haired girl’s caramel skin was glowing in the sunlight that beamed through the open blinds of the library window. Even though Ruby had a strong jawline, the rest of her features gave her a baby face. From her long ebony lashes that framed those round saturated light brown eyes to her cute natural pink lip. Sapphire looked back at her worksheet, hopefully Ruby didn't catch her staring but she would occasionally sneak in a few more glances.

This crush has been going on for about two years now. It all started in the beginning of their sophomore year, Sapphire had left cheer practice crying. Coach Diamond had been nitpicking at her the whole practice about nothing. Ruby comforted her and took her out for shaved ice. They spent that day laughing and aimlessly wondering around the boardwalk. An unfamiliar surge ran through her when they hugged each other goodnight. Sapphire didn't want to let her go and couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling to kiss Ruby. She thought the feelings would go away but the more they hung out the more powerful they became. Now, sometimes when she lays in bed at night she wishes Ruby was there to hold her or when she heard their favorite song she wishes Ruby was there to dance with her. Ruby was just constantly on her mind.

"What's up?"

Sapphire snapped out of her trance when Ruby spoke. "Huh? Nothing why?" She looked up.

"You're just a bit more quiet than usual" Sapphire heart fluttered in her chest when Ruby smiled. She wanted to be mad at Ruby for agreeing to Brianna's prom offer, but it wasn't her fault. It shouldn't have taken Brianna asking Ruby to prom for Sapphire to realize that her friend meant more to her than just a simple crush. 

She quick lied, "I just had a long day, have you finished problem seven?"

"No, still working on it give me a sec", Ruby looked absolutely adorable with her tongue slightly poking out the side of her mouth.

"So, I heard you got a date for prom."

"Yeah, she asked me out of nowhere." Ruby answered scribbling away at the worksheet in front of her.

"That's great, what color are you two wearing?"

"I don't even know what color her dress is yet, she's going to bring me a piece of the fabric tomorrow. But I'm just going to wear an all black tux, it literally matches with everything. Better safe than sorry."

"Cute..." Sapphire mumbled. They both turned their attention to Ruby's vibrating phone on the table top. "I gotta run, my mom is taking me to get my measurements do. I'll see you tomorrow" Ruby gathered all of her belongings and placed them into her backpack. 

She walked over and hugged Sapphire tightly but Ruby didn't receive much of a hug back. "K, later." Sapphire's voice was dry and emotionless.

* * *

 

#### 10 Days before prom

Sapphire hurried to the dressing room before cheer practice. Coach had already announced to the team that today was going to be an intense workout. And she didn't want her tardiness to be the reason the team had to do extra laps. When she was about to exit the stall, she heard three girls enter.

"Wait, I thought you were taking Xavier to prom."

"No, I said I was thinking about it but I found out that Ruby was still on the market so I snagged."

"Ruby? This can't be happening right now" Sapphire said just below a whisper. She stopped in her tracks and listened from behind one of the pillars to ease drop on Brianna’s conversation.

"Who told you?"

"I overheard Amethyst talking about Ruby not having a date so I asked her while we were in Mr. Smileys class."

"She is so freaking cute! Oh my god! I saw her one day after practice and she was all sweaty with no shirt on. Mmmmm, just looking delicious! I swear my soul left my body!"

"Y'all would be a cute couple"

Couple...Sapphire cringed at the word with her fists clenched at her sides. Just thinking about Ruby and some beside herself made her want to snap.

Brianna let out a maniacal giggle, "I don't know about a couple, maybe if she plays her cards right. We'll see how the night goes, I'm not looking for anything long term but she is more than invited to accompany me back to my place after prom."

Sapphire came from around the pillar and headed straight to the sink forcefully placing her duffle bags on the floor. Her cheeks were rosy from the boiling blood surging through her body. 

"Hey Sapphire girl!" She looked over to see who called her name.

"Hi, Layla." She smiled at her classmate as she began washing her hands. Sapphire and Layla were group mates a few times in History class, she is a real sweetheart. But Sapphire could care less about the other two girls with her especially Brianna, who just so happened to be staring at her.

"I meant to tell you earlier, your outfit was really cute, where did you get your skirt?"

_'None of your damn business'_ is what Sapphire wanted to tell Brianna but now wasn't the time to get into a bathroom brawl with some irrelevant chick. "Oh thanks, my aunty made if for me last Christmas. Well I have to go now, see y'all later." The three girls said goodbye and Sapphire hurried from the restroom.

When she reached the gym, Sapphire threw her bag into the bleachers and sat down next to Lapis to stretch. 

"Hey, you alright? You're breathing kind of hard." 

Sapphire was livid, but she couldn't let Lapis know, "Yeah, I thought I was going to be late so I ran over here."

Right on time. Coach Yellow blew her whistle before Lapis could ask any more questions and they got started with practice.

 

****************

 

Ruby was woken up from her sleep with the vibrating of her phone laying on the nightstand. She didn't catch until the last minute and it stopped ringing before she could pick up. She squinted at the bright light beaming from the phone screens as she checked her notifications and opened a text from Sapphire. 

**Hey are you up?**

There was also 2 missed calls from, she immediately called back. There had to be something wrong. Sapphire wouldn't just wake Ruby up in the middle of the night for no reason, right?

"Hello?"

Sapphire could here all the sleep in Ruby's voice, "I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's okay, what's up?"

"Can you come down stairs? I'm outside." Ruby's eyes shot open and she looked over to the clock and saw it was three in the morning.

"Yeah, give me a second." Ruby hurried down the steps only knocking a few things over in the process. But everything else that wasn't Sapphire was irrelevant right now. Sapphire needed her. She flung the door open and there Sapphire was with her back turned. "Sapphire? What's wrong, why are you out so late?"

"I-I just...", When Sapphire turned around she didn't expect Ruby to not to have on pajamas. She stood in the doorway in her a black sports bra and boxer briefs with red paw prints all over. She couldn't help but stare at her sculpted misaligned abdomen and her underwear were low on her hips exposing her v lines. Her skin was shimmering in the light from the small amount of sweat covering her body. Sapphire reluctantly tore her eyes away from the sleepy girl in front of her. 

Ruby stepped to the side and opened the door for Sapphire, "Come inside-" But Sapphire quickly protested, "No, this is only going to take a second..." Cutting Ruby off before she could finish her sentence. 

"Listen...You can't go to prom with Brianna." Ruby stood there confused for a moment rubbing the back of her neck with eyes still squinted trying to adjust to the light. She stepped outside with Sapphire keeping the door cracked behind her, "What, why?"

"Because...Because ummm... Because" Sapphire just stood in front of Ruby with her head down fiddling with her fingers, bottom lips caught between her teeth. She wanted to tell Ruby so bad how she felt but couldn't find the words to her express her feelings. Her mind went blank so she continued to stand there with her heart racing loudly and eyes glued to the porch.

Ruby stepped closer, "Sapphire because what? You're starting to scare me. Wh-", Sapphire cupped Ruby's cheeks and pressed their lips together. Ruby to sigh heavily and placed her hands on Sapphire's hips. Her lips were warm and soft, the kiss was better than Sapphire had imagined. It didn't last as long as she wanted, she was brought back to reality when she realized what just happened. She broke the kiss and stared at Ruby who was slowly opening her eyes again with a look of pure ecstasy etched on her face.

"-Oh my god I-", Not giving Sapphire anytime to speak, she pulled her back up crashing their lips together. This one was way more intense than the first, full of passion. Ruby let her tongue brush against Sapphire's bottom lip waiting for permission. Once granted access their tongues tangled together causing Sapphire to let out a moan. The sweet sound made Ruby weak in the knees but she able to stay upright for the time being.

Sapphire pulled back from the heated exchange and both of them were breathing heavily in each other's arms. Their eyes still closed and Ruby's forehead rested down on hers. "What am I doing?" She shook her head and backed away quickly.

"Sapphire wait" Ruby reached out for Sapphire but had no success the shorter girl was already down the stairs.

"I'm sorry. I should have never come here." She sped away getting in her car and drives before Ruby could come after her. The entire drive home was mostly quiet, Sapphire tuned out the continuous buzzing of her phone. She wanted to pick it up, she wanted to go back but she couldn't bring herself to turn the car around. When she pulled into the driveway she dropped her head on her stirring wheel and sat for a few minutes. She looked at her notifications, Ruby called ten time and left several messages.

**Will you pick up the phone?**

**Come back and talk to me**

**Sapphire, please**

**Sapphire**

**Sapphire**

Sapphire realized turning off her phone was the only way to subdued the phone calls from Ruby, so she did. She made her way upstairs creeping past her parents’ bedroom door making sure she didn't wake them. When she reached her room, she changed, crawled into bed, and tried to remain as silent as possible. Warm tears streaming down her face, landing on her pillow case. This went on until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

 

#### 3 Days before prom

The past week Sapphire took every step to avoid coming into contact with Ruby. She intentionally came to class late so all the seat in the back were taken and the only ones left were in the front near the door. She made sure her bag was packed before their lecture was over and as soon as the bell rang she was the first one gone. Sapphire didn't show up to their precalculus study session, Ruby couldn't even find her during passing period. 

After day three Ruby gave up, but things took a turn for the better... maybe. Lunch had just started and she saw Sapphire was standing at her locker swopping out her books the next class period. She quickly walked over as Sapphire was about to lock up. "Sapphire!" She said a lot louder than intended. 

Sapphire jumped slightly at her name, "You scared me, hey Ruby." 

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I've just been really busy. Can we not do this right now, I didn’t eat breakfast, so I really need to grab lunch." Ruby stepped in the way blocking Sapphire's path, "No, we have to talk about what happened the other night"

"Oh was drunk don't worry about it." 

"Bullshit Sapphy, you would never drive drunk. Who do you think you're fooling?" Sapphire attempted to walk away but Ruby placed her hands on the lockers boxing Sapphire in.

Sapphire knew Ruby wasn't going to let her go anywhere. So, she leaned against the lockers resting her head on the cold metal behind her, and looked down at the books held snuggly in her arms.

"Talk to me, what's going on?" She spoke softly and rubbed Sapphire's arm trying to get her to look up. But nothing was working Sapphire shied away from her touch.

“...Nothing..." she said quietly.

"You don't just drive to someone's house at three in the morning and kiss them from nothing"

"You kissed me back." Sapphire shot back.

Ruby leaned in closing the distance between them, "...I did..." she was so close, hoping to taste Sapphire's sweet lips again. She could feel the unsteady breaths coming from the girl below her but Sapphire turned her face away at the last moment. 

"Don't worry about it, it was all a mistake on my behalf"

"Sapphire-"

"-I have to go there's Lapis, I'll see you around" Sapphire slipped under her arm and quickly walked over to her blue haired friend.

"Fuck" Ruby grunted as she rested her forehead against the on lockers clenching her jaws tightly.

Ruby couldn't focus in any of her classes especially not in precalculus. The majority of the class she stared at the back of Sapphire's head. But she never turned around to look at Ruby, she stayed focus on the lecture. At practice Ruby made sure to keep up with the tempo, hoping Jasper and Amethyst wouldn't know what was going on. Their workout got her mind off of Sapphire temporarily but the stress came back the minute she got into her car. Her cousins wanted to go eat but Ruby opted out, she needed to talk to Sapphire. Ruby let out a deep sign as she rang the doorbell at Sapphire's home.

"Hey Ruby! How have you been, Honey?" Ruby whipped around to greet Sapphire's mother.

'Holy smokes!', Sapphire didn't really look anything like her mother by the face but she knew exactly where she got her body from. Seeing Mrs. Inocencia in her business casual button down with her high waist skirt was a such a privilege. This was the exact reason why she didn't bring her cousins Jasper and Amethyst with her.

"I'm good Mrs. Inocencia." Sapphire's mom held her arms wide open for Ruby, "You probably don't want to hug me right now, I'm really sweaty." 

"Nonsense, get over here!" She pulled Ruby into a tight hug. 'Damn she smells good too', Ruby's mind began to drift. But Ruby quickly snapped from thirsty thoughts, now wasn't the time to be thinking about how hot Sapphire's mom was. "Is Sapphire here?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, let me go check." Mrs. Inocencia disappeared up the stairs and around the corner while Ruby waited anxiously at the front door. She reached Sapphire door and knocked. 

"Come in." Sapphire called from over her shoulder.

"Hey Baby, Ruby is here for you."

Sapphire turned away from her desk to face her mom, "Did you tell her I was here?" She asked nervously.

"No."

"Just- Just tell her that I'm not here."

Sapphire was usually all smiles when Ruby's name was mentioned, "Why?" Her confused mother questioned. Sapphire was beginning to get slightly annoyed, she rolled her eyes under her bangs, "Please Mommy, I just to want to be bothered right now. Can you tell her I'm not here?" Mrs. Inocencia just nodded and went back downstairs to do as her daughter asked. Ruby perked up a bit hearing footsteps hoping it was Sapphire.

"She isn't here right now but I'll tell her you came by, okay?" Ruby's mood was shattered, the disappointment was evident. Bright eyes dimmed and her posture now slouched. She felt bad lying to her daughter's friend.

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Inocencia." Ruby hung her head as she walked back to her car.

"Take care, Honey."

Sapphire laid in her bed cuddling with the stuffed Nemo plush Ruby bought her a few years ago when she went to Disneyland. She was so concentrated on the soothing sound of the late Aaliyah singing through her headphones that she didn't even heard her mother comeback upstairs. When she turned over and she saw her mother leaning in the doorway arms folded across her chest. "What's going on with you two?" Her mother asked.

"Nothing" Sapphire lied. "Okay... I'm here if you ever need to talk." She slowly walked away from her daughter’s room. Mrs. Inocencia knew Sapphire wouldn't be able to hold everything thing in for too long. It would be just a matter of time before she'd-

"Mommy wait", and there it was. She came right back to the doorway to see Sapphire sitting in the edge of her bed.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Sapphire sighed as her mother came over and sat next to her and waited patiently for Sapphire to speak. But she didn't even know where to start, she sat there fiddling with her fingers. She was lost.

All of the built-up pressure from school and the emotional roller coaster with her and Ruby was beginning to take a toll on her sanity. She jumped a bit when she felt her mother’s hand on her back. Her mother gave her a soft nod, it was one of those weird mom cues letting Sapphire know it was okay to cry and she did.

There were only a few physical traits Sapphire inherited from her mother, the blue eyes, and brown skin. But personally wise, they were just alike. Mrs. Inocencia could feel Sapphire had reached a breaking point, she knew it would be best to give her a few moments to just let everything out. "Come on Baby, let's get out the house and go run some errands. I'll meet up you at the car, k?"

Sapphire got up, got dressed then headed to the car, hoping this would be the perfect opportunity to purge all of the things going on in her teenage life.

They spent the day doing more prom shopping and when to the parlor for some ice cream. Sapphire really enjoyed the outing with her mother. These outings don't happen as frequently as they used to with Sapphire being so wrapped up with school and her mother new job. But she couldn't lie, it did feel great to have someone to talk to about her problems with Ruby. She was able to get a lot of things off of her chest and her mother always gave the most insightful advice when she needed it. When they returned they went straight to the kitchen, Sapphire's dad was home making dinner.

"Hey, there are my girls! Where have you two been all day!", he asked enthusiastically hugging the two women.

"Hi daddy"

"Hey Hon, we just went out and did some shopping for prom."

Sapphire and her mom put the hand full of bags upstairs and when they returned down they washed their hand to set the table. "I made your favorite!" Mr. Inocencia called into the dining room.

"Spaghetti!"

"Bingo!" Sapphire jumped up and down with joy before running over and kissing her dad on the cheek.

Their dinner conversation was like any other night. They talked about their day, had a few laughs, and talked about Sapphire's upcoming plans for college. Nothing out of the ordinary. After washing the dishes Sapphire went upstairs to shower and finish the rest of her math homework. There were a few questions that were driving her crazy and she was tempted to picking up her phone to text Ruby but refrained. 

She managed to finish and just as she was about to go to sleep, when she heard a light knock on her door. Mrs. Inocencia peeped her head through the doorway before walking in to check on Sapphire. "You okay?"

"Mmhm, just about to hop in the bed"

"K, goodnight. I love you."

"Love you too." Just as her mother was about to leave Sapphire grabbed her hand. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you" she mumbled into her mother's chest while hugging her. Mrs. Inocencia pulled away and gently cupped Sapphire's face, "Anytime Baby." She thumbed the tears away and planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

* * *

 

#### Night before prom

Ruby went to Amethyst and Jasper's house after they finished practice, like any other Friday night. "You guy ready to turn the fuck up tomorrow night?!" Jasper asked as she sat on the side of her bed doing some bicep curls trying to keep her arms toned for the halter tuxedo top she planned to wear at prom. 

It was just like Jasper to be an asshat and wear a sleeveless shirt to a sophisticated event. She claimed she chose it because she knew it was going to be hot and she didn't want to be sweaty all night. But Amethyst and Ruby knew better, it was to show off her muscles.

"What time are we pregaming?" Amethyst asked sitting on the beanbag chair while stuffing her face with some chips.

"I was thinking we'd just sneak it in the venue, I don't want to be drunk when everyone is over here taking pictures of us and stuff. Sound like a plan Ruby?"

Ruby's eyes were glued to the TV screen, "About that, I'm not going..." she mumbled still focused on the intense Call of Duty team death match session online.

"WHAT?!" The sisters yelled in unison turning to Ruby. Jasper snatched the control from Ruby's hands, "YES THE FUCK YOU ARE!"

Ruby sat at the end of the bed annoyed but quickly took the controller back from her older cousin and returned to her game. "No I'm not, Brianna told me she is taking someone else, so I don't have a date anymore."

"Fuck her! Come with us!" 

"Hell no, both of you have dates and I don't want to be fifth wheeling. So, I'm just staying home or maybe I'll go pick up an extra shift or something"

Jasper walked in front of the TV covering the picture with her beefy body, "I don't give a shit what you're talking about right now. Listen to me..." She was lucky the match was over, or Ruby would have kicked her in the knees. She continued on with her speech, Ruby threw the controller onto her bed, "One, I told you not to say yes to her wishy washy ass in the first place, two, your mom already rented the tux, and three, it's our SENIOR PROM. With all that being said, I don't care if I have to come to your house, dress you, and carry you to the car. We are ALL going to prom."

"Don't forgets know where you live and our mom has a key to your house." Amethyst chimed in.

Ruby knew her cousin weren't joking so she just surrendered "Alright, whatever... I need to get home before my mom sends a search party to look for me. I'll see y'all tomorrow." She went down stairs, said her goodbyes to her aunty and uncle then headed home.


	2. Tonight's The Night

Tonight's the big night and the day started off shitty. When Ruby and her mom went to pick the tuxedo up, the wrong tie was ordered. Her mom roamed around the mall like a chicken with her head cut off looking for one that matched and picked up whatever she could find. The day seemed like it was just dragging on, she wished there was a fast forward button she could press to get it over with. The only reason she was putting on a 'smiley show' in front of the family was because she had never seen her mom so happy before. 

The ride to prom was an even bigger dread than taking pictures for her family. As soon as they pulled up Ruby wanted to go back home but she knew that wasn't an option with her cousins around. Their first mission was to get all of their pictures out of the way. She stood by herself against a wall waiting for Jasper to finish taking pictures with a few friends. She couldn't wait for this night to be over so she could go curl up in her bed.

"H-Hi", Ruby brought her attention to the familiar voice. And just like that, everyone else around her disappeared... It was Sapphire. There they were face to face, Sapphire four inch heels making it possible or she had one hell of a growth spurt. Ruby didn't think she'd be the first person Sapphire would to talk to but she was delighted she did. The past few days without her have been a struggle. 

She was so captivated, Ruby couldn't close her mouth and beads of sweat were beginning to form on her forehead. Sapphire's hair covered her clouded right eye as usual while the other side was tucked behind her ear. The long wavy blonde ombré pin curls hung down to the waistband of her skirt. It reminded Ruby of Jessica Rabbit but Sapphire's hair was much longer.

Ruby didn't even know where to begin with the makeup. Well mainly because she knew nothing about the subject but whatever Sapphire did had her in awe. Her striking icy blue eye was accented with what Ruby could best describe as a smoky brown sunset with a hint of orange. The colors blended together seamlessly. A stripe of gold went over the top of her lid, and was finished with a sharp wingtip. Her skin looked radiant, golden glows highlighted the corner of her eye, browbone and cheekbones. There was a bit on her nose and those luscious lips lined with a chestnut brown and polished with glossy overlay.

That same shimmery golden highlight on her face was strategically placed on the collarbones and shoulders of her chocolate brown skin. Her cleavage sat perfectly in the sweetheart neckline of her dress. The royal blue Kente cloth was cropped into a halter top exposing her soft skin along her rib cage. The African print was the perfect contrast against her skin with an array of lines, zig zags, and colors. 

Ruby began to sweat just thinking about how much she wanted to move in and hug Sapphire. Visions of her hands roaming the slopes of her body clouded Ruby’s mind. The high waisted neon orange mermaids skirt hugged her small frame and accented her curvy hips and her other… ass-ets. At the hem, right above Sapphire's knees the skirt transitioned back to the blue Kente cloth to match the top and flared down to the floor covering Sapphire's feet.

Ruby took Sapphire's small hands into hers and twirled her around, "Sapphire wooooow, you look wow..." Ruby was at a loss for words and Sapphire was gushing, flashing her perfect set of white teeth. "Thank you, you look wow as well."

Sapphire couldn’t even lie to herself, Ruby was looking beyond appetizing in her super skinny tuxedo. She was wearing the hell out of some black suede loafers with gold snaffles over the top of her feet. The all black trousers were gripping her powerful thighs and calves and stopped above her ankles. Sapphire was loving the way that vibrant royal blue jacket fit snug around her arms showing off those glorious biceps. And underneath she had on very form fitting black button up, secured down by a royal blue bow tie with a few diagonal orange stripes.

Those bright brown eyes behind her thick eyelashes rested on her beautiful blemish free face. She just wanted to run her fingers in the loose fluffy curls of her Afro. Everything about her appearance well put together, it was tasteful. Sapphire couldn't help but to bite her lip while looking over her once more. Dapper Ruby had Sapphire ready to skip out on prom and go grab a hotel room to participate is some very unholy activities.

Ruby looked away, her face ablaze as she rubbed the neck of her neck, "I try."

"Your bow tie is tied wrong" Sapphire began to giggle.

"I know, I told my mom she didn't know what she was doing"

"Here let me see" Ruby was trying to stand as still as possible but Sapphire was so close, and it made her more nervous. All she could hear was the clanking of Sapphire's thick gold bangles on each wrist and her knuckles rings as she properly tied the material around her neck. 

When Sapphire was done, she slid her shaky hands down to rest on Ruby's chest, just beneath her collarbone. She could feel her heart was pounding heavily, "all finished."

"Thank you" Ruby said lowly. Sapphire made sure her eyes didn't drift above the tie, she just stared at her coffin shape nails covered with nude polish on all except and gold on her ring fingers. 

"Come on Ruby get in this picture!" her Cousin's booming voice called out. Ruby looked at to Sapphire with hopeful eyes, "I'll see you later?"

"Yep" She smiled shyly as Ruby walked away.

"But you two aren't fucking secretly on the low." Sapphire jumped at the sound of her friend’s voice. "Really, Lapis?!" She turned around to see Lapis nonchalantly examining her freshly manicured nails.

Her dark blue eyes stared into Sapphire's bright one, "There is no way your colors match each other and you didn't even come to prom together! Was this planned? She's your date, isn't she?!" She asked as she placed hands on her skinny waist and eyes narrowed at Sapphire. 

"No! Would you pipe down." The brown haired girls whispered loudly, "She told me she was wearing an all black tux!"

"Let me find out" Lapis spat out. She continued to stare, folding her arms across her small breast with the same narrow eyes and her lips now drawn into a thin line.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and turned away from a suspicious Lapis. "We haven't talked to each other for days."

"You two honestly have too much chemistry, I think the both of you are trying to pull the wool over my eyes but just know I see everything. I snapped these for you just in case you want to remember that moment forever."

Lapis tried to show Sapphire a few of the photos she took of her and Ruby but Sapphire was beginning to grow aggravated. She pulled Lapis by the arm toward the cameraman, "Let's just take these freaking pictures and get it over with!" Sapphire huffed. The sooner she could get away from Inspector Lapis the better.

* * *

 

Ruby sat outside of the venue looking in at everyone enjoying the night and the company of their friends. The music was great, the lights were tolerable, and the staff was being pretty lenient. But she just couldn't get into the swing of things, the one person she wanted to be with was nowhere to be found. She took in a deep breath and looked up at the stars trying to gain a piece of mind. But her attention was brought back down when Rose come outside. "All hail Queen Rose Quartz! Congrats!"

"Thank you Ruby!" Rose trotted over with that smile everyone knew and loved. "Why aren't you out there dancing?!" 

Ruby let out a deep sigh, "Just not in a dancing mood, being completely honest, I don't really want to be here. But Jasper and Amethyst drug me out the house, so yeah."

There was an awkward silence, "This is about Sapphire, isn't it?" Rose asked softly. Ruby turns to look up at Rose with sad brown eyes and nods, "How-"

"-I kind of started noticing a few weeks ago. When Lapis told us you were taking Brianna to prom she seemed sad and upset."

"Yep there's that... and I'm really faded right now, I don't want to move too much and throw up everywhere"

Rose rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "I'm guessing that's Amethyst and Jasper's handy work."

"Ding, Ding, Ding!" 

Jasper had stashed a few edibles and Amethyst brought the drink in. After all their pictures were taken they went to the bathroom and killed off the bottle then ate the edibles. Jasper made sure to bury the evidence in the trash can so they wouldn't get caught. Ruby never understood how she let her cousins talk her into these situations but she always ended up crossfaded. Tonight wasn't as bad as all of the other times though, she was still able to move on her own and form coherent sentences.

"Want me to stay with you for a while?"

"No! No go back inside and have some fun, I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay, but I want a dance when you come back too." She stood by the door with her brow arched waiting for an answer. "Yes, your royal highness" Rose cheered happily before running over to hug Ruby.

When the tall young woman went back inside, Ruby noticed Sapphire hurrying off into the bathroom. Even though her vision was kind of a blur at the moment, she could tell something was wrong. It looked like Sapphire was wiping her eyes, she shot up and went to make sure she was okay.

 

****************

 

Lapis was preoccupied with Peridot to notice Sapphire has slipped away to the bathroom. She needed a moment to gather her thoughts. All the loud music and talking was starting to take a toll on her sanity. When the handful of girls left, Sapphire was finally able to have a moment to herself. She walked over to the sink and rested both hands on either side of the cold marble, closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath. She tried to force Ruby from her mind but the more she tried the more she thought of that goofy grin and those brown eyes. After losing the battle, she hesitantly opened the picture from Lapis. Ruby had her signature dopey smile smeared on her face while her hands her clasped behind her back. Sapphire was smiling shyly as she fiddled with the tie around Ruby's neck. Everything about the picture was perfect. Sapphire wasn't sure if the smile Ruby wore was from her or just because of nervousness. But it filled her heart with warmth. She was so engulfed in the picture she didn't notice Ruby had come into the bathroom with her. 

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now but-are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she didn't want to pick her head up to face Ruby. So, she looked at her phone even after the screen had locked.

But Ruby wasn't convinced even with Sapphire attempting to reassure her. She leaned against the wall on the other side of the restroom by the entrance with her hands shoved in her pants pockets. "I'mma stay with you for a little bit then."

"Don't let me ruin your night go have fun, I'm sure your date is worried about where you're at."

Ruby smacked her lips in response, "I'm not going to leave you in here by yourself, none of that other stuff is important right now. "After a couple of silent moments Sapphire finally looked at Ruby through the mirror in front of her, no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't fight the tears in her eyes.

"Let's go get some air." Ruby never broke eye contact. She nudged her head to the exit and held her hand out waiting for Sapphire to grab it. She did so and they headed for the garden outside of the venue.

 

****************

 

Once out of the student infested ballroom, the two walked along the pathway to the fountain. It was quiet as they walked side by side staring up at the star lit sky, they were enjoying each other's presence even though it was silent. When they reached the fountain, Ruby turns to face Sapphire with her hands in her pocket. Sapphire was unsure of her next move so she stood there, a few feet away gazing down at the tail of her dress and the floor. But it wasn't long before she gave into the temptation and slowly walked closer to Ruby still focusing her sight on the ground. She closed the distance between them and hugs Ruby’s waist underneath her tuxedo jacket. She began sobbing into the crook of her neck while her head rested on her shoulder.

Ruby kisses Sapphire on the side of her face,"shh shh." She embraced her crying friend with a tight hug and rubbed her bare back with warm hands, resting her head on Sapphire's. "Don't cry." She whispered softly.

After a few moments, Sapphire pulls back from the warm embrace. With one hand still around Ruby, she used the other to wipe her eyes. Ruby quickly stepped into action, "I got it, come here." She pulled the handkerchief out of the tuxedo pocket and gently dabbed away the tears making sure not to mess up Sapphire's makeup.

"I hate seeing you like this." She looked into Sapphire's eyes as she gets rid of the final tear.

"I'm glad I didn't pay for someone to do my makeup, I'd be pissed." She joked causing both girls to let out a snicker. "How does it look, it's not smudged is it?" Sapphire asked as she looked away from Ruby. She was afraid of what she'd do if they made eye contact.

Ruby stood there smirking, biting her bottom lip with one hand in her pants pocket and the other cupped Sapphire's cheek. "No, it looks great and you look beautiful as always."

Sapphire felt the blush popping up on her cheeks, "Stop with the flattery." 

"I just being honest... Now, you wanna tell me why you are in the bathroom crying at prom?" 

Sapphire sighs before wrapping her hands back around Ruby's waist, "I was just being an over dramatic baby, thinking about how nothing went the way it should have tonight. My hair and makeup didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, I don't like the way my heels on my feet, the only thing I'm satisfied with is my dress. I just don't feel pretty..."

"Sapphy you're insane! There are so many beautiful women inside right now but there was literally where my eyes only saw you." She stared at Sapphire with softened eyes.

Sapphire scuffed turning away from Ruby. "You're being dramatic now this dress is simple..."

"No, I'm not. You make simple look extraordinary, you are so sexy. There isn't one word that will completely describe how amazing you look tonight. I mean not saying you don't look good all the time but Sapphire, damn... you are so fucking gorgeous. You've literally been in my head all night. I've been trying to stop my mind from drifting to some very inappropriate places because you're my friend but sweet baby JESUS! It is not working!" 

Sapphire tried to change the conversation. "Everybody is having fun and I can't help but feeling like I'm just here for no reason."

"I mean we can always get out of here and go do a few things at my place." Ruby pointed over her shoulder with her thumb, "My parents are at work so we have the whole house to ourselves. I can fulfill your fantasies, all. Night. Long."

Sapphire's eyes bucked out of her head. "Why do you play like that?!" She was used to a few mild sex jokes from Ruby every now and again but this one was different it almost sounded serious. 

Ruby lifts Sapphire chin with her thumb for that blue eye to meet her brown ones. "Who says I'm playing?" 

Those words alone had Sapphire ready to drop her draws. Her stomach twisted in knots when Ruby slowly licked her lips. She stared deeply into the glossy brown half lidded eyes searching for the slightest hint of joke. But she wasn't kidding around, Sapphire heart began to thump even harder in her chest. Without thinking Sapphire brought her attention down to those cute pink lips. Ruby's teeth had a good grip on the bottom one. She wanted nothing more than to pull Ruby into a heated kiss right now but she was still stunned. When she looked back up into Ruby's eyes she couldn’t help but to laugh from all the nerves jumping around her body. This let off a chain reaction causing Ruby to join her even in the absence of a joke.

"Sometimes it's the only way to get you back to being your lively self again. If I gotta make sex jokes to see you laugh then I'm gonna do it. Plus, everyone deserves to be happy on prom night.” 

"Well then, why aren't you happy?" Sapphire hesitantly asked as she fiddled with Ruby's bow tie. 

"Oh, look who's watching who. Have you been keeping tabs on me Ms. Inocencia?" Ruby teased as the squinted her already low eyes.

"No" Sapphire said shyly, "... I heard through the grapevine." Ruby instantly knows who told Sapphire. "Ahhhh you mean the Rosevine." It wasn't hard to figure out. Rose could keep a secret but when it came to high school drama, she was most likely the culprit behind releasing it to the rest of the school. That girl spreads news faster than forest fires wipe out trees.

"How about we make each other happy and go enjoy the rest of tonight while we still have time." 

Sapphire looks down at hands, smiling gleefully. "O-Okay."

Ruby gently pulled Sapphire's face up with her index finger and thumb, "Stop doing that, you're way too confident to be walking around with your head hung down." Making Sapphire blush and the corners of her mouth twitch trying to fight the smile coming up. "Was that a smile? We can't go anywhere until I can see that smile of yours." It didn't take but a second before the blue eyed girl was grinning from ear to ear, "There it is."

* * *

 

There they were finally together, dancing, and smiling in each other's arms, the way both had hoped prom would be. They were pulled apart a few times, some of the facility occasionally cut between them when their dancing became a little too rated R but for the most part it was finally shaping up to be a great night for Ruby and Sapphire. 

The DJ was making final calls for couples to hit the dance floor for the final songs of the night. Sapphire turned to walk to go sit down but before she could get away Ruby wrapped her up in a tight embrace. They were flush together, Ruby's front pressed into her backside and those strong arms wrapped around her torso. "Where do you think you're going?"

Ruby's lips tickled her ear making her giggle. "I can't slow dance with you, you have a date." She attempted to pry Ruby's arms from around her waist but wasn't having any success. She looked up only to meet eyes with a not so happy Brianna.

Ruby was unaware of the stare off between the two young women. She was so caught up in Sapphire that nothing else mattered. "Who said that I want to slow dance with her? Hmm? Who said she's my date?"

"But I thought she asked you." Sapphire she was frowning slightly completely thrown off by the questions.

"She did but she dumped me Thursday night, so I'm dateless."

"Why?"

"Some dumbass story about she didn't think that we would look good together taking pictures or something. I just tuned out everything after she said that someone else was taking her."

"Wow, she's a bitch" Sapphire said as she looked at Brianna again who was now dancing with her date.

"I couldn't agree with you more...I should have just taken who I wanted to take in the first place..."

"Who were you going to take, initially?"

She could feel Ruby smiling on the side of her ear, "Just this really cool girl that I know."

"O-oh, what's her name?" Sapphire asked trying not to sound to interested. But she was, in fact she was slightly jealous and wanted to know exactly who Ruby was going to take.

There was a slight pause before Ruby answered, it made Sapphire more anxious and jealous the longer it took. But she tried to act normal as they swayed to the beat of the music and Ruby finally whispered, "Sapphire Marie Inocencia."

Sapphire stiffened hearing her name. "Me?!" She quickly broke from Ruby's loosened grip and faced the drunken girl. Ruby nodded her head and smiled, reeling Sapphire back into her arms. This time they were facing each other, Sapphire got goosebumps when she felt Ruby's hands move around her waist and rest on the small of her back. "Yes you, I had a plan and everything."

"W-Why didn't you say anything?" She was in disbelief, all this time Ruby wanted to go with her. So many questions were racing through her head.

Ruby shrugged, "That day we were doing our precalc homework you said you wanted to go with friends so I didn't press the issue further and you've been avoiding me. You stopped answering my phone calls, my texts, my Snapchats. I just figured you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I guess I screwed everything up, huh?" Sapphire looked away from Ruby down to her hands resting on Ruby's shoulders.

But her attention refocused on Ruby when she felt her squeeze her sides a few times. "Nope, not at all." She stared at the lopsided smile on Ruby's face, "We still ended up here together, I got to take pictures with you, hopefully I didn't screw them up. I know my eyes probably look closed, I was smiling so fucking hard." She and Sapphire laugh.

"And even though we've only been dancing for about an hour, I'll take every minute I can get." Sapphire turned her head away from Ruby and smiled. 

"Can I ask you something?" Ruby asked nervously. 

She turned back to Ruby. "Yeah?" Ruby moved over to Sapphire's ear, "Why did you really come to my house that night?"

"Ummm... because I wanted to tell you that... I-I have feelings for you. I've had them for a couple of years now and I wanted to go to prom with you. One day I overheard Brianna talking to her friends about going to prom with you and planning to have sex with you... it made me jealous because that was supposed to be me." Sapphire winced when she realized what she said.

"Ahhhhhhh, so you want to sex with me? Damn baby girl, if I knew it was like that I would have been hopped on. All you had to say was when and where, I would have been there quick, fast, and in a hurry."

"That's not how that sentence was supposed to sound" She quickly looks down, but continued to talk before Ruby had a chance to say anything else to deepen her blush. "But when I came to your house nothing come out of my mouth the minute you emerged in the door way. Not to mention I got extremely distracted, you didn't have a shirt on and your muscles were all exposed and my mind started to get all fuzzy. And I'm rambling now..." She looked up to Ruby, lip caught underneath her teeth. 

Ruby's head was slightly tilted back with a huge grin on her face. Sapphire wasn't sure if her eyes were shut all the way but she looked like she was ready to pass out any moment. "Ruby, maybe we should sit down. You look like you can't stand anymore."

The drunk girl just shook her head, "No, it's okay. I'm fine, I promise. I'm right where I want to be. Now, keep going." She held on a bit tighter and brought her gaze down to Sapphire, "It's cute when you ramble."

"Stop you're making me nervous."

"What did I do?" Turning her head sideways like a curious child.

"Looking at me like that."

Ruby continued to egg it on, "Like what?", her eyes were low, full of lust and she was smiling mischievously.

"You're doing that on purpose." Sapphire poked her nose and they both laughed.

Ruby changed her tone to a more serious one. Now was as good time to get everything off her chest. "Would if I told you that I've had a crush on you since our first day of P.E. class in the 6th grade?"

"Then I'd say you're just really drunk right now and delusional from all of the alcohol."

"Yes, I am drunk and high as a kite right now but my mom always says a drunk man tells no tales… I'm not delusional but I am a dumbass for never telling you how I felt about you. You’ve been my dream girl the moment I laid eyes on you.” Sapphires heart began to flutter. “Do you know why I got hit in the face with the dodgeball that day?" Sapphire shakes her head biting back the grin creeping up.

"Because I was staring at you, I just couldn't look away. Jasper almost knocked my head off my shoulder but it was worth it. I got to meet you and you were sweet enough to walk me to the nurse’s office. I remember I made you laugh and it gave me the craziest butterflies, that's the moment I realized I had to make you my girl. It was probably the most unlucky, luckiest day of my life. I know it's kind of crazy that I'm spilling my heart out to you suddenly."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Sapphire watched as Ruby gathered her thoughts.

"Well back then, I didn't say anything because I didn't know if you were into girls but as soon as you came out everyone hounding you and I didn't want you to mess up our friendship so I just left it alone. Then you started dating what's her name, she made you happy, and I didn't want to ruin that for you. But now, I don't know..." she frowned slightly, "Maybe the alcohol has given me enough courage to tell you or maybe my feelings have just overloaded and are spilling over... But my biggest regret is waiting so long to tell you because I feel- I know I missed out on a lot. And I hope I'm not too late, I'd like to change all of that."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'd like to take you out on a date. I want to make up for all those moments I missed out on"

Sapphire could feel the tears forming in the back of her eyes and a lump forming in her throat, "B-But what about when we go away for college?"

"I don't know..." Ruby shrugged, "But I know that I don't want to miss my shot with you. I don't want to come back four month later hearing that you've meet your soulmate, knowing the we never took our chances on each other." She could hear the sadness in her voice and see Ruby's eyes beginning to get watery, "I don't know what the future holds for us but I would happy if you gave me the opportunity to show you why I'm the one for you." Sapphire wipes away the few tears that slide down Ruby's cheeks. "I mean no matter what happens you'll always have a place in my heart and you'll always be my friend but I know there is so much more between us." 

Before Sapphire could say anything Ruby took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "This is about to be a lot to take in and I hope that it doesn't scare you off but every bit is true..." She looked Sapphire directly in the eyes, "I'm in love with you Sapphire, and I can't fight it anymore..." Sapphire covers her mouth and gasped trying her to control her emotions before they got the best of her.

"So… What do you say, will you take a chance on me?" Ruby hesitantly asked while staring deep into that blue eye. Sapphire nods her head quickly and takes a hold of Ruby's face, "Yes" she pecked Ruby's lips, "Yes yes yes!" She pecks Ruby again and again, giggling into their kisses.

"Thank God!" Ruby managed to say behind squished cheeks. She leans in to leans in to kiss again but not before a shitfaced wasted Lapis staggered over to them.

"Y-you two are so cute together! Oh my god, I love you guys so much!" Lapis rudely interrupted the new couple. Thankful Peridot was there to save the day, "Come on Lapis let's go get in the car."

"Okay!" The blue haired girl hiccuped, "I love you guys!" She hugged Sapphire and Ruby. Peridot intervened, "Sorry, carry on." She pulled her away toward the exit.

Both Ruby and Sapphire watched as Peridot struggled to get her wasted girlfriend down the steps. "Lapis gave us her approval so I think we're good." They laughed "She really has horrible timing."

"The worst..." She hooked her nimble finger under Ruby's chin turning her back around, "But where were we."

* * *

 

"Come on, come on. Pick up the phone." Ruby paced back and forth outside.

"Where is Jasper and Amethyst?" 

"I don’t have a clue. Those jackasses left me, my keys are with them."

The staff had begun clearing students out of the venue and Ruby couldn't find her cousins. Neither Jasper nor Amethyst were answering their phones. They more than likely left with their dates to hit up more parties or get laid, which didn't surprise Ruby at all. She thought of calling her parents but they'd be pretty pissed if they had to leave work to pick her up and take her home. Getting lectured about being irresponsible and leave her stuff around with other people was the last thing she wanted to hear.  
.  
Sapphire was beginning to feel bad. "You can stay at my house if you want?"

"No, your parents would be pissed. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"It's okay, I'll explain to them in the morning." Sapphire took a hold of her wrist and drug her into the limousine with the rest of the group she came with. 

The drive to her house fun, everyone was laughing and having an enjoyable time trading stories about their night. Except for Lapis, she was passed out from whatever concoction she had been sipping on. 

They were the last to be dropped off. Before they exited the vehicle, Sapphire turned to Ruby, "You have to be quite okay?" Ruby agreed and they headed for the front door. Panic began to set in as the made their way to the up the driveway. There had been a few times Sapphire had snuck out and she was a nervous wreck doing that. She hadn't even snuck friends into her home, now here she is bringing her girlfriend of forty-five minute to her room to spend the night. But she couldn't turn back now they made it this far.

Sapphire turned the key into the door as slowly as possibly to avoid the loud clicking noises of the locks. They took off their shoes in the doorway and Sapphire grabbed Ruby's hand leading the way through the dark house. Sapphire peeps her head through the doorway at the top of the stairs to make sure her parents weren't up. With a clear coast, they tiptoed across the hardwood floors to Sapphire's room.  
Sapphire carefully closed the door, after placing her shoes in front of the sliding closet doors, she went straight to her dresser to grab some pajamas. Ruby wondered around the room looking at pictures of Sapphire, her academic awards, and volleyball trophies lined up all over the light blue walls.

"I'm going to go change I'll be right back." Sapphire called over her shoulder as she walked to the bathroom.

"Hey, umm is it okay to sleep in my underwear? I don't think I can fit any of your shirts without having to cut the sleeves off."

"Yes, if that's how you're comfortable."

Sapphire swiftly changed into her pajamas to give herself more time to remove the makeup off her face. She wound up her abundance of hair into a messy bun and hung her dress back in the bag on the shower rod. 

When she opened the door, Ruby was standing on the other side of the bed in her blue Stitch boxer briefs and her upper body tangled up in black fabric. Her arms were raised above her head as she tried to pull the tight shirt off her body without breaking the buttons off. Sapphire hurried and took a video of it all as laughed silently, watching the drunk girl struggle for a bit before offering a helping hand. 

"Ruby what have you done?" 

Ruby whipped around to the direction the voice, "I couldn't get the buttons open so I tried to pull it over my head but now I'm stuck. Can you help me please." 

Sapphire crawled across her bed, kneeling on the mattress right in front of Ruby. She slowly pulled the shirt back down and loosened the buttons until Ruby was free from the constricting cotton. Ruby let out a deep breath. Sapphire slide the shirt down Ruby's shoulders with her soft hands but eyes fixated on her sculpted body.

"You can't keep touching on me like that." Ruby drew herself close as she took her arms out of the sleeves of the shirt.

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"I'll have you screaming out my name. Then your parent and your neighbors will know I'm here." Sapphire moved in close, ghosting her lips over Ruby's, "I think I might have to take you up on that offer sometime soon..." She teased in her sultry voice and backed away to other side leaving Ruby waiting for a kiss. 

They climbed into bed and Sapphire reaches over to turns off the lamp on her nightstand. Ruby moved in to snuggle up behind her. She giggled a bit when Sapphire's little feet touched her shins. "Are my feet too cold?"

"Nope, they feel fine." She wrapped her arm Sapphire's hips to pull her snug against her chest. Ruby didn't if she was more nervous about being so close to Sapphire or sleeping in her bed without her parents’ permission. Both thoughts had her heart beating loud and fast like a jackhammer.

Sapphire placed her hand on Ruby's forearm, "Ruby, calm down. You heart is beating a mile a minute."

"Sorry, I'm nervous..." She closed her eyes and tried to stop fighting her sleep. "Are you sure your parents aren't going to be mad that I'm here?"

"They'll be okay." Sapphire murmured.

"Because I could have Jasper come get me."

Ruby felt Sapphire roll over to face her. "What's wrong? You don't want to spend the night with me?" 

Ruby frowned and opened one of her eyes to look at Sapphire. She was propped up on her elbow pouting down at Ruby waiting for a response. "Don't be crazy, of course I want to spend the night with you-" before she could finish Sapphire gently place a cold fingertip over Ruby's mouth. 

"-Then shush and go to sleep." Sapphire felt Ruby grinning behind her finger. She placed a few long chaste on her lips before moving lower, tucking herself against Ruby.

It didn't take long before Ruby dozed off. Her once rapid beating heart had steadied and the soothing back rub up and down Sapphire's spine had ceased. Sapphire couldn't help but smile to herself, it actually happened. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd see the day where Ruby would be in her bed, arms wrapped around her, and snoring lightly. She couldn't ask for a better ending to one of the best nights of her life. The comfort of Ruby's warm skin and rhythmic beating of her heart was like a lullaby and she too drifted into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and ask questions! Thanks for reading!


End file.
